Blood Drain -again- (Vocal Version)
"Blood Drain -again- (Vocal Version)" is an arranged version of Eltnum's theme song with vocals. The lyrics are the same as when the song originally was used as the theme song for "Melty Blood: Actress Again". Information On May 5th 2017, Raito first released the song's "Ver 0.99" exclusively on his Fantia account. Later the same year on November 10th, the finalized version of the song was released on Raito's CD release "LION Raito no Ongakushuu". The guitars for this track have been re-recorded to fit them into a vocal version https://fantia.jp/posts/7724. Lyrics |-|Japanese (JP)= 果てしない闇で 置き去りに 一人ただ 許されないまま 晒されたこの身は 漆黒の時間 生ける屍には 束縛の中で 与えられた迷夢 君に捧げる 真実の宣告 祈りながら 君を呼ぶ その手伸ばして さ迷う 罪の波間に 赤い飛沫跳ねる 情念に流され 永久の命を 罪に耐えられず 歪んだ手足には 甘美な痛みが 体内を伝ってゆく 虚構の光が 閉ざされた瞼 射す それでもまだなお 這いつくばりながら 君を守るよ 全てが無意味でも 声を殺し むせび泣く 君は知らない 抗う 生の狭間で 透き通る塊 深紅に染められて 白すぎる素肌を 飽くなき欲望に 繰り返す裁きを 見開いた瞳孔 視界さえも薄れてゆく 幾千もの夜 孤独に過ぎ去り 引き裂かれた心に 君が君が舞い降りたから さ迷う 罪の波間に 赤い飛沫跳ねる 情念に流され 永久の命を 罪に耐えられず 歪んだ瞳から 至福の涙が 記憶の中 消え去ってく |-|Romaji= hateshinai yami de okizari ni hitori tada yurusarenai mama sarasareta kono mi wa shikkoku no jikan ikeru shikabane ni wa sokubaku no naka de ataerareta meimu kimi ni sasageru shinjitsu no senkoku inori nagara kimi wo yobu sono te nobashite samayou tsumi no namima ni akai shibuki haneru jounen ni nagasare eikyuu no inochi wo batsu ni taerarezu yuganda teashi ni wa kanbi na itami ga karadajuu wo tsutatte yuku kyokou no hikari ga tozasareta mabuta sasu soredemo mada nao haitsuku bari nagara kimi wo mamoru yo subete ga muimi demo koe wo koroshi musebi naku kimi wa shiranai aragau sei no hazama de sukitooru tamashii shinku ni somerarete shiro sugiru suhada wo akunaki yokubou ni kurikaesu sabaki wo mihiraita doukou shikai sae mo usurete yuku ikusen mo no yoru kodoku ni sugisari hikisakareta kokoro ni kimi ga kimi ga maiorita kara samayou tsumi no namima ni akai shibuki haneru jounen ni nagasare eikyuu no inochi wo batsu ni taerarezu yuganda hitomi kara shifuku no namida ga kioku no naka kiesatteku |-|Translation (EN)= In this endless darkness, abandoned all alone I am never exposed to forgiveness. In this blackened hour, the living corpses are given delusions within their confinement. I offer up to you a verdict of truth While praying, I call to you, so you'd reach out your hand The wandering waves of sin are hitting splashes of red Moves by my passions, I pursue an endless life My arms and legs are distorted as I'm unable to endure this punishment. The sweet pain flows throughout my body The fabricated light shines into the closed eyes. Even still, I continue to crawl on I will protect you, even if everything is meaningless Killing my voice, choking back my sobs, while you know nothing Transparent soul struggles on the line between life and death A pure white naked body is dyed in deep crimson This unquenchable desire, a repeated judgment The opened eyes vision grows dim Over a thousand night have passed by in solitude, because you flew down into this torn heart of mine. The wandering waves of sin are hitting splashes of red Moves by my passions, I pursue an endless life My vision is distorted as I'm unable to shoulder these sins. The bliss-filled tears vanish into my memories References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Lyrics